Partners
by pseudonym99
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are the typical high school enemies after a friendship goes awry at the age of 10, dividing the large collective group of friends. When assigned to be partners for an English project, can the two overcome their differences? Or will chaos ensue? Perhaps both?
1. Chapter 1

**The Assignment**

My name is Annabeth, and I am 15 years old. I'm a pretty above-average sort of kid, great on the field, and even better in the classroom. I have a great group of friends too.

There's a boy. He's dumb, I'm smart. He has a slow brain, mine is mega-powered. He has dark hair, I'm a blonde. He has sea green eyes, I have stormy gray. He also used to be my best friend, up until about 5 years ago.

Now? I'm his arch-nemesis. Our story is famous around Goode High. Best friends turned enemies. People gossip about us. I wouldn't be surprised if someone from Goode grows up to become an author and writes stories on us. There's already a website with every hour, on the hour updates of our whereabouts and our latest interactions. Sometimes they even have photos. It's ridiculous.

I don't even try to fight with him. It just happens. We see each other, we ignore each other. He ignores my friends, I ignore his. We hadn't had a fight for 5 months until that day...

Percy was so dead. Or so I thought.

* * *

I was exhausted. We had a major Algebra II test that day, along with a quizzes for History, Literature, and P.E.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia exclaimed as I walked inside the school buiding, while fixing her black eyeliner. She recently had her jet black hair dip-dyed an electric blue, which matches her eyes. Thalia is also Percy's cousin. He stopped talking to her after she took my side in our fight.

"Hey sweetie," Silena said, applying lip gloss.

"Hey guys," I replied, yawning.

"Don't tell me. You studied," our other friend, Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Well, obviously," I replied.

"Annie!" Thalia exclaimed. "You don't have to study!" she said, kicking her locker and muttering about how she's going to murder it one day.

"Why?" I asked, sighing.

"You already know everything." Silena exclaimed, picking up her bag from the floor. "Hurry up, get your stuff. We're gonna be late."

I got my stuff, and 5 minutes later, we were in class and in our seats just as the bell rang.

"Good Morning 10th grade!" Mrs. Hanna said. She's our young, energetic English teacher, always a little too perky in the morning, a bit annoying if you ask me.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hanna," we replied customarily.

"Well! Its Monday!" she exclaimed.

We stared at her.

"Well, don't look like that! This week will be fun! I promise," she said.

Thalia, sitting behind me, tossed a note over my shoulder, which landed on my desk. I picked it up and read it: _She says this every Monday. Doesn't he know what our reaction will be?_

I shrugged in response.

"I'm assigning you all a project! You will be working with one partner," Mrs. Hanna said.

That woke everyone out of their daze, as they tried to grab their friends, Thalia poked me in the back, Silena grabbed Rachel, our friend Clarisse kicked Katie, Malcolm nudged Beckendorf, and...you get the picture.

"Oh! And the partner will be assigned," she continued.

Thalia scowled, Clarisse groaned, Malcolm went back to sleep.

"When will we find out our groups," Nico Di Angelo asked, one of our friends who sided with Percy when IT happened.

"They will be posted on the bulletin board at the end of the day," Mrs. Hanna replied crisply, then proceeded with her lesson.

* * *

**After School- In Front of 10****th**** grade Bulletin Board.**

"Move out of the way!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, really? You're just gonna come stand RIGHT in front of me?"

"Oh come ON!"

"NOOOO!"

"YESSSS!"

Thalia weaved her way to the front, stuck her leather-clad arm through the throng, grabbed my arm, and yanked me into the chaos. Somehow, I ended up next to her, directly in front of the bulletin board. Her eyes were wide, mouth open in shock. She squeezed my arm.

"Thalia? What's wrong?" I asked, scanning the sheet for my name, and immediately understood her shock.

"Oh no," I breathed. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and whirled me around. I instinctively lashed out, but quick as whip, the person had grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"I swear, whoever you are-" I growled, but stopped short as I saw who it was. '_Shoot,' _I thought.

"Hey," Percy said, showing off his perfect smile, surrounded by a group of his friends, who stood there smirking.

Oh did I forget to mention? We're partners.

* * *

**Can you guys please review and tell me what you think? I would love some tips and suggestions!**

**Questions:**

**1. Any particular pairings, other than Percabeth?**

**2. Additional drama? In what form?**

**Let me know!**

**~Pseudonym99**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Realization

"So, Annie …" Percy said, still smiling. "Good to, ah, speak with you again."

"I'd agree with you but then we'd both be wrong," I replied.

"Go away Jackson. She's not gonna talk to you more than what's necessary," Thalia growled.

"Oooh someone's a little…upset," Nico snickered.

"Shut up," Thalia replied with a murderous expression. Nico went mute.

"Well Thals there no need to be hostile," Grover remarked, stepping up to stand beside Percy.

"Could've fooled me," Rachel said.

"Annie, tell your friends to be quiet," Percy said.

"You first," I ordered, ignoring the incredulous expressions on my friends' faces.

Percy's smile wavered. Sure, he was easily Goode' s biggest bad boy. Girls loved him, he dumped them. Boys admired him, he recruited them. Football player, captain of the swim team, the works. If you were friends with Percy, you were popular. If you weren't, you were famous. And to add to all that, he's only 15. But the boy was now facing a problem. If he listened, it would look like I still held sway over him. If he didn't, he'd look like a hypocrite. One of my friends Piper, took my arm discreetly and squeezed, excited that we might have won, and drastically at that.

"Very well, milady," Percy said, mockingly bowing low. "Any other orders your highness?"

"Yes. Get out of my way," I replied, with a winning smile. Percy's smile, needless to say, disappeared. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer to him.

"I'll let it go this time, Annie," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. "But just watch your back , hmmm?"

I moved back slightly and opened my mouth to retort, but made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Jade green, like the sea. Staring intently into my own. "I… uh," I stammered like an idiot. In my defense, he wasn't adored by girls all over Goode for no reason.

His usual smile returned, and he released his grip on my wrist. "Thought so," he said, stepping away from me. "See you later Annie," he said, walking off, flanked by Nico and Grover.

* * *

Thalia can get annoying after a while. She spent the first 5 minutes of our walk home to my house muttering to herself in amazement and staring at me.

"Thalia, what I it?" I finally asked her, as we waited to cross the street.

"You were RED Annabeth! You were freakin' BLUSHING! Because of PERCY JACKSON!" she hollered.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. You should've seen you're face. You wouldn't believe it either."

"Well, so what? What difference does it make?" I asked defensively, anxiously waiting for the light to turn green.

"What difference does it make? Annabeth, you know just as well as I do that there is a website based on you two being followed and regularly checked by the ENTIRE Goode High. And you also know that the certain little spat happened in a PUBLIC place," she said just as the light turned green.

"So, we lost an argument. Big deal," I replied, yanking her arm and dragging her across the street, ignoring the looks we were getting from drivers.

"Are you okay Annabeth? You were never this forgiving about any of the arguments," she said, studying my face. Suddenly her expression changed from a look of concern to amusement, and then horror. She shrugged off my grip on her arm and began to run.

"Thalia? Why're you running? Wait up!" I yelled after her, running to catch up. I could see she was talking to someone on her phone.

When we finally got to my house, Piper, Silena, Rachel, Hazel, Zoe, and Katie were standing outside. Piper and Silena grabbed me by the arms and dragged me right past my house, and into the one next door.

"Why are we going to Thalia's house?" I asked confused.

"Damage control," Katie replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Not here, upstairs," Zoe whispered. That meant Jason was home. He's Thalia's brother, and Percy's friend. That means whatever this is, is something Percy cannot know.

I dejectedly dropped my bookbag on the floor, and went upstairs. I pushed open the door to Thalia's room. Navy blue walls with white furniture and accent pieces. I plopped myself on her bed and waited for the others. They came a second later.

"We don't have time to waste," Thalia said, tossing large bag of chips in the center of the bed. "I called this emergency meeting because I came to a realization. Annabeth has a crush."

* * *

**Hope that's good so far. Please Review, Follow, and Fave! It makes me happy! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!*

I rolled over in bed, and smacked the clock. I blinked slowly, my blurry vision finally coming back into focus. Lying in bed, I tried to claw my way back from dream-world. It was Wednesday. Two days after the meeting at Thalia's which also happened to be the day the partners were revealed.

Today is the day Percy and I had decided to meet after school to begin working on the project. Turns out, the project is a research paper that had to be submitted to Ms. Hanna, along with a powerpoint presentation about our topic to the class. Exciting.

I got dressed in a gray sweater and mint green jeans, pulled my hair back into my classic ponytail, dabbed concealer on my under-eye circles (I'm sleep-deprived), and went downstairs for breakfast.

I stopped at the table, where my step-mom, Susan, was unsuccessfully trying to get my half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, to eat their cereal.

"Bobby, can you sit DOWN? Matthew, put the iPod awa- oh, Annabeth! Your waffle's in the kitchen, dear."

I gave her a hug and grabbed my waffle, taking a bite as I grabbed my jacket and bag. Susan and I hadn't gotten along all that well when she and my dad first got married, but had gotten pretty close over time.

I opened the door, and saw Thalia sitting on the front step, waiting for me.

"Hey Thals," I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey. Let's go."

Things were pretty quiet on the walk to school. Thalia seemed to be thinking hard. I left her to her thoughts. When Thalia actually thinks, no one should stop her. It's an improvement.

We got to school and parted ways to go to our first class. I had chemistry with Piper and Silena. I walked to the lab, and plopped onto the stool at my station. Piper was already there.

"Hey Annabeth," she said with a big smile, handing me my goggles and apron.

"Hey Piper, where's Silena?" I asked.

"Bathroom. 'Cause, you know, Beckendorf…."

I grinned, "Yeah, I get it."

Silena has had a huge crush on a guy named Charles Beckendorf for a while now. He was my and Percy's friend. Naturally, he was on Percy's side, but we were still on good terms.

Silena came back just before the bell rang. She sat down on the other side of me, and slipped on her apron and goggles, with a disgusted face.

Piper and Silena were twins, but couldn't have been more different. For one thing, Piper didn't try to be beautiful. She kept her hair choppy, and dressed in old jeans and hoodies with sneakers. Silena wore makeup (even though she didn't need to) and often wore dresses and tights, with boots. They were both gorgeous, in their own ways. But they were queens of attraction. Piper knew all about Personality, and Silena about Looks. If they worked together on a person, they would make them AMAZING.

I had a sneaking suspicion, judging from the looks they were giving each other as Percy walked into class, their next project was me. Piper smacked my back, making me sit up straight, and Silena slipped a lip gloss in my hand.

"Put it on," she hissed in my right ear.

I rolled my eyes, but did it anyway so I wouldn't hear her ranting about it afterward.

"Sit up straight," Piper hissed in my left ear.

"I am!"

"Oh," she said, smiling sheepishly. I shook my head.

During the remainder of class, they slowly worked on making me beautiful. While I was recording our results, Silena tugged my hair out if its ponytail, and raked her hand through my curls, slightly misting them with a mini hairspray she kept in her bag. This action didn't exactly help when Piper told me multiple times to stop scowling. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, only to run into none other than Percy Jackson.

"Woah there," he said, grabbing my arm to keep my from falling over. "What are you playing at?"

"Don't you have the sense not to stand right in front of a door?" I retorted.

His hand let go of my arm, but moved up to my hair. He took a curl in his hand, and tugged on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Admiring you curls. It's not often I've seen a girl with hair like yours," he said with a smirk.

I took a step back, and he let go of my hair, looking at me questioningly. "Well, you can admire my curls from a distance," I said, turning around and walking down the hall, ignoring the stares I was receiving from people. I went to my locker, where Thalia was waiting for me, holding out her phone.

On the screen were two pictures, one of Percy holding my arm, and the second of him tugging my hair. The caption? "Percy Jackson In LOVE with Longtime Enemy?"

"Explain," she said.

"I wish I had one, "I replied truthfully. She shook her head, suppressing a smile.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"He wishes."

* * *

**After school- In hallway**

I had just grabbed my Science binder out of my locker when suddenly a hand shot out from behind me and shut the door. I spun around and saw … Percy Jackson.

I was still annoyed from the drama that took place after first period. I was getting stares the whole day. Rather irritating, especially if you're friends keep texting you alerts of what people are saying. I hate gossip. So I wasn't exactly in the mood for a cheerful conversation.

"What do you want?" I snapped. (See? Told you.)

"Aren't we gonna work today?" he asked.

"Uhhh…yeah. Forgot," I muttered.

"That tends to happen when girls are talking to me, "he said, shaking his head. "It makes conversation difficult."

I wasn't really paying attention. It's hard to pay attention when your friends are standing behind the person you're talking to, and telling you to smile.

"Huh? I replied, distracted.

"You seem out of it, don't you wise girl?" he asked with a small smile.

That snapped me away from my glaring contest with Piper. He hadn't called me by that old nickname since the fight. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked, suddenly conscious of his appearance. He tugged on the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing. Let's go," I said with a smirk, walking in the direction of the door.

"You walk fast," he said, catching up to me.

"Mhmmm..."

"Umm… Annabeth? Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"Outside of this building," I answered.

"Can't we leave the building after we find a place to work?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my friends are in here."

"So?"

"They keep silently yelling at me to stand up straight and smile."

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Okay."

I pushed open the door, and headed to a bench. I plopped my things on it and turned to face him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't know."

"Can you find out?" I asked.

"Let's go to my apartment," he offered. "My mom will be pretty ecstatic to see you."

I smiled. "Okay then. I'll text Susan."

We didn't talk much on the way to his apartment. When we got to the building, he pushed open the door for me. I stepped inside. I hadn't been in here for 5 years. And it hadn't changed a bit.

We got in the elevator and he pushed the button to his floor. Horrible music began to play.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting to write a complaint about that…." He said apologetically.

I opened my mouth to respond when suddenly the lights turned off, and the lift jerked to a stop.

* * *

**Hope that was okay...**

**Please follow, fave, and review! It really makes my day! **

**Also, please pray for my grandmother who passed away today.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was thrown against Percy. We both landed on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Finally I could make out his silhouette. I looked around. We were sprawled on the floor of the elevator. The doors were not open.

I took my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight.

"This is bad," Percy said, looking around.

"No kidding," I replied. "Seaweed brain," I muttered under my breath.

He smiled at my use of the old nickname. "Well, just call the police," he suggested.

"No service," I replied.

He moved to the buttons and tuned his own phone on. He used it to find the emergency button and pressed it.

A voice came over the speaker, "Is everything okay?"

"Umm…no one's hurt," Percy said. I rolled my eyes. _No one's hurt? Seriously? _

"Who's in there?"

"Me, Percy Jackson. I'm in 10th grade. I live in this building. And my friend, Annabeth Chase. She doesn't live here."

_Friend? _I gave him a look. He returned it with one saying: _Don't complicate things._

"Okay. Help is on its way. Don't panic"

"Thank you."

I sat there, leaning against the wall. "This sucks," I said.

"Yeah. Well, let's get acquainted," Percy suggested.

"We already know each other," I said.

"Yeah, but we haven't exactly spoken to each other nicely for a while," he said.

"So?"

"Can we start fresh?"

I sighed. Best to humor him. "Fine. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 15 years old."

He grinned, "I'm Percy Jackson, I'm also 15 years old." _He's cute when he smiles._ Wait, what? Forget I said that.

"Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson," I replied.

"You too, Ms. Chase," he said.

Suddenly the elevator dropped a couple stories and jerked to a stop. Percy grabbed me to make sure I didn't fall. I barely had time to register the fact that he was holding me up, an arm around my waist, before something hit my head. Blackness

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I looked around my surroundings. A simple, white hospital room. A nurse entered, saw me, and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake. Just rest sweetie," she said, handing me a glass of water.

I sat up and grasped the glass in my hand gratefully, taking a sip. "What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

I thought back. "I remember being in an elevator with Percy, going to his house to work on a project. Then it stopped- the elevator I mean. The lights went out. We pressed the emergency button, and they said help was on the way. Then, we were sitting there, talking, when suddenly the elevator dropped. I remember him holding me up. Then something hit my head."

"Good, you have your memory. Your injury was nothing but a slight concussion. You're lucky your boyfriend was covering most of your body."

I sat, stunned. My mind slowly processed the information. "Boyfriend?" I asked, then cursed. _Come on Annabeth. Is that the first thing you ask when you find out about somebody saving you?_

I blamed the concussion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We presumed he was your boyfriend. Since when we found you, he had an arm aroudn you protectively, although unconscious," she apologized, fluffing up my pillow and smoothing my blanket.

"Is he okay?" I asked, trying to cover up my surprise. _Protectively?_

"Oh yes. He is on heavy medication though. He'll wake up in an hour or two. But he's got no extremely serious injuries. He sustained just a slightly more severe concussion than yours, but nothing that will cause permanent damage. And some slight lacerations on his arms and face, but no scars," she informed me, taking my now empty glass, refilling it, and setting it on the stand beside me.

"Okay," I said, relieved.

"Your mother and father are here. I'll send them in, okay?" she said.

"Alright," I said, snuggling into bed.

The nice nurse left the room, and my parents came in.

"Annabeth!" Susan exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

She hurried up to my bed and gave me a hug.

"We were so worried," my dad said, taking his place in the hug.

When they finally let go, I asked, "How's Aunt Sally?"

Even after the fight, we still called each other parent's our aunts. It would be too strange to call Aunt Sally just Sally. I shuddered at the prospect of doing such a thing.

"Aunt Sally's fine," Susan said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "She wanted to see you, but she's with Percy right now."

I nodded in understanding. "You should rest, Annabeth," Dad said. "It's not good for you to stay up for so long."

They each gave me a peck on the forehead, and I snuggled into my pillow, closing my eyes.

Turns out I had drifted off. When I woke up again, I rolled over in bed, and found another bed in the room, with someone lying in it.

The mysterious figure sat up and looked at me. "Annie?"

"Percy? Are you okay?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"I'm your hero."

"Don't rub it in."

"Are you two sure you aren't an item?"

We both turned to look at the nurse, who was standing by the door, watching us with amusement.

Percy looked at me, then her. "We're enemies," he told her.

Ouch. That hurt. I winced.

"You sure, Percy?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well… yeah. See?" he took his iPad sitting on the stand next to him, and opened what I presumed was The Website. He handed it to her.

She skimmed through it and raised her eyebrow. "Some high school drama, huh?"

"You have no idea," I told her.

The silence was interrupted by a loud burst of noise from outside. Arguing.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but our best friend is in that room!" someone screeched. _Silena_, I realized.

"Sil, lower the volume." That was Thalia.

"May we please see our friend?" Piper asked.

"Fine. Go in," a voice said. The nurse.

The door opened, and Thalia, Piper, Silena, Rachel, Hazel, Zoe, Reyna, and Katie walked in.

"That woman needs a spa day," Silena remarked, "too stressed." Reyna rolled her eyes, then saw me.

"Annabeth!"

"We were so worried!"

"Annie!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Percy cleared his throat. They turned to look at him.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"So, I don't get a 'Thank you, Percy, for saving my best friend's life?'" he asked with a smirk. "That hurts."

They all looked at me. "He saved your life?" Katie asked.

"More like, saved me from a slightly more serious concussion," I replied.

"And cuts that could have scarred your beautiful face," he added.

"And cuts that could have scarred my beau- wait what? I asked, turning to look at him. _Beautiful face? _

"What?" he asked, focused on his iPad.

"What do you mean what?" I asked.

"You said 'what' first!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"I suppose I have to take charge at this point," our nurse interjected. "Stop confusing yourselves. Your brains are having a hard enough time as it is."

"His head is full of kelp," I muttered.

He glared at me. "You wanna start, Wise Girl?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"WAIT!" screamed a voice from the door, "I need to get popcorn."

We turned to see Travis, Connor, Nico, Beckendorf, Grover, Jason, Leo and Frank walk in, laughing.

"Seriously? Walk home, elevator, concussions, 8 hours in the hospital, and you're STILL fighting?" Leo asked.

"Gosh, you guys got energy," Connor remarked.

We convinced our Nurse, whose name turned out to be Emma, to let them all stay. Eventually, everyone was sitting comfortably, my friends around my bed, Percy's around his.

He wouldn't stop glaring at me. I ignored him.

"So," I said, clearing my throat, at an attempt to make conversation. "Ummm… how did you guys find out?"

Leo smirked. "Well, your parents called the school to let them know that you two won't come to school this week, and the whole situation thing. So the school announced it over the intercom and told us to wish you guys a 'speedy recovery'."

Percy looked at me, alarmed. I'm pretty sure I had the same facial expression. "Exactly what did they say?" he asked.

"Sorry to interrupt the classes, but there is some tragic news to report. Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase of the 10th grade, have landed themselves in the hospital after an elevator accident. Thanks to Percy's heroic actions, neither of them have incredibly sever injuries, but they will not be coming to school this week. Please wish them a speedy recovery. Thank you," Travis said in an announcer's voice.

My mouth dropped open in horror. "Percy's heroic actions?" I screeched. Percy looked at me and smirked.

"I was pretty heroic. Well put Principal D."

Now was my turn to glare. "I would've been fine even if you hadn't been there!" I protested.

"I beg to differ," Emma the nurse said. I looked at her, my facial expression saying: _You're not helping the girl ego here. _She shrugged.

That's what I get for having a 27 year old nurse. She still remembers her teen years. K

Thalia sensed my annoyance. "Hey Annabeth. Look on the bright side of this whole thing. You don't have to go to school for the next week!"

I looked at her. "You hate looking at the bright side of things." Nico snorted at my comment.

She gave him a look ,clearly saying: _My daddy is still your daddy's older brother He can hurt you._ See, Thalia, Jason, Percy, and Nico are cousins. They've been kinda divided after our fight. Nico's wit Percy, Thalia's with me, and Jason's in the middle.

In response to my comment, Thalia said, "I'm trying to be helpful."

"Thanks," I said.

"Annabeth is a lucky lady," Percy said. "She gets to spend time with me for a whole week. You know how many girls would kill to be in that position?"

"We wouldn't" all 9 of us said. Jason cracked up, seeing my horrified face.

"Well, I'm going to go get something from the caf," Piper said standing up. "You guys want anything?" she asked the girls. We shook our heads.

I noticed Beckendorf nudge Jason with a knowing look on his face. Jason stood up. "I'll go with you. I need to get Beck a…um… cookie."

Beckendorf stared at him. "A cookie?" he asked.

"Yeah Beck, that's what you told me. Unless you want something else?"

Beck shook his head. "Cookie's fine."

Jason opened the door for Piper, and followed her out of the room.

Thalia was disgusted. "My brother and one of my best friends? I did NOT see that coming."

Silena just smiled.

I think she knew that was coming.

* * *

**I want at least 10 reviews guys before I put up the next chapter. I need to know if people are interested in me continuing this story...**

**I know this is annoying, but a simple "Continue" or "No need" doesn't take too long, right?**

**Thanks Guys! And don't forget to follow and fave! Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**Wisegirl1480**

Tanaya1261

kisa kuchiky

SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon

InfinitePanicAttacks33

Olympus97

2 Guests

Guest123

Someone

A Reader

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I guess I must have dozed off, because when I next opened my eyes, it was morning. Light poured in through the open windows. I sat up so to see Percy smirking at me.

"Morning beautiful," he said.

"Your words, not mine," I replied with a smile.

Breakfast was uneventful. We were allowed to walk around the room, not confined to our beds.

We were sitting in some comfy chars by the window, looking down at bustling traffic of NYC in the distance, when he said something that jarred me.

4 words: "I'm not all bad."

I stared at him. "Huh?" _Great response Annabeth._

"I'm not a complete jerk. I'm not mean. I don't want to be mean," he muttered, gaze focused on a building in the distance.

"I never said you were a jerk," I said.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, that was just… I didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it, actually. Then. Because you really hurt me 5 years ago, Percy. But now that we've…started over, I don't think you're a jerk anymore."

"Thanks," he said smiling. "I meant it you know."

"Meant what?" I asked.

"You are beautiful."

I remembered our morning conversation, and then blushed. "Oh…umm…thanks."

"Aren't you going to compliment me?" he asked with a cocky grin.

And the Percy we all know and love is back. Wait, love? I have no idea where _that_ came from..

"Percy Jackson, you have a dazzling smile."

"I know."

I smacked him with a pillow.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know this isn't an actual chapter, but it's a lead-in. To when they finally get out of the hospital. Because this is a short chapter, I don't need any reviews, but they would be greatly appreciated :D**

**Also, I got 11 reviews for my last chapter. Thanks everyone!**

**And, I have midterms coming up in two weeks, so I won't be able to update for a while. So this should be good for now.**

**If any of you guys have any ideas/questions/complaints please tell me. **

**For pairings, I plan to have mostly Percabeth ;), but there will also be Jasper, Tratie, Silena/Beckendorf (don't know if they have a couples name). I might have Thalico…**

**I need to know…. Do you guys want Leo/Reyna or Leo/Calypso? I'm indifferent…**

**Pseudonym99**


End file.
